


Who Among Us

by lechathomme



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, I'll warn you before there's a body, I've decided to give these bean shaped spacemen emotions and personality, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, additional tags may pop up in notes before later chapters as well, and I'm making that everyone else's problem, come on let's hang out with this funky little crew together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechathomme/pseuds/lechathomme
Summary: Ten crewmates board a ship.Less than ten leave.An Among Us Murder Mystery
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“I really like the colored suits!”

“I mean _ , I’d’ve  _ preferred being able to use names or faces for id- but, yeah, sure. Colored suits. Great, I guess.”

“Whoa- is that why we wear them?”

“You… forget your parting instructions? Crewmates have full anonymity. No exchange of names, visors on at all times around others, translators to keep us all in the same language and accent, etcetera, etcetera.”

“What’s the point of that??”

“I think they’re trying to see if this makes us trust each other more. Can’t harbor stupid grudges against others if you know nothing about them. Except for what color they chose coming aboard.”

“So…  _ why _ the colored suits? Don’t we have ids?”

“Yeah, I guess just referring to each other with numbers was too dehumanizing, but using colors is  _ way _ better somehow.”

“Hm…”

“...”

“So why’d you choose  _ your _ col-”

_ “Red.” _

White put a hand to his visor, as though trying to aggravatedly pinch the bridge of his nose. 

_ “I’m _ the  _ captain! _ Doesn’t it make sense for me to try and learn about my fellow crewmates?”

“Well  _ I’m _ the  _ pilot _ and trying not to crash into  _ asteroids _ and you are making that very  _ difficult. _ ” White hunched forward, pressing a sequence of buttons harder than he needed to. “Mission control doesn’t want us blabbing about ourselves. Besides- don’t you head admin? You have access to all of that anyway, right?”

Red crossed their arms with displeased hum.

“I don’t wanna root through your files! I’m just trying to get to know everyone- I’m not  _ stalking _ the crew!”

White stared ahead, stubbornly staying silent.

Red sighed, slumping in their chair.

“Look- you don’t have to like me. I just wanna-”

**_“CAP-TAIN!”_ **

Red turned to see Yellow striding in, dragging a rather distressed Black in behind him.

“Captain, Black’s voice thingy got dislodged again and I don’t know where Orange is! Help?”

“Again??” Red jumped to their feet, stepping quickly over to examine the medic’s helmet. “What do you do that this keeps happening??”

Black took a breath, as though to speak, before quickly realizing she couldn’t and raising her arms in a desperate shrug.

“Looks like a faulty part. Head to communications, I’ll grab a new one and replace it in a second.”

“Yes, Captain!”

Black’s form tilted, as though confused, turning to Yellow, who gave an affirming thumbs up before turning and dragging an increasingly bewildered Black behind him.

Red turned to say goodbye to White, frowning as the man continued to refuse to move from his position facing ahead. They settled on a weak wave and mumbled ‘bye’ before setting down to storage.

=====================================================================

“Hey, Cyan, can you-”

“Oh,  _ I _ see.”

“...what-?”

“You couldn’t find  _ Orange _ so you come to  _ Cyan _ as a  _ backup- _ am I really that disposable to you!?”

Red blinked.

“Cyan, you’re… in charge of communications.”

“And?”

“You’re not the electrician.”

_ “And?” _

“So of course we would’ve looked for our electrician first?”

“So what made  _ me _ the second choice!?”

“...you… head communications???”

_ “So? _ I can still fix wires!!!”

“Y-yeah???” Red tilted their head, growing more confused with each passing second. “I know??? That’s… why I chose you??? You know how to connect things and are in charge of everything radio related????”

Cyan sighed loudly, draping themselves back over their chair, limply offering their hand out.

“Just hand it over. I see where I stand to you.”

“Okay?????”

Cyan grabbed the translator piece from Red, spinning around to flip open an access panel in Black’s helmet. As was protocol, Red fully tinted their visor and glanced away until the helmet closed with an audible ‘click.’

_ “Th _ -thank you.” Black bowed her head appreciatively. “I swear, I  _ always  _ get stuck with the faulty suits.”

“Don’t mention it!” Red leaned back, crossing their arms with a smile. “We don’t want our medic unable to communicate with us. Come find me if that happens again.”

“Thanks, Cap’n!” Yellow saluted, grabbing Black’s wrist and pulling her along as he rushed out.  _ “Come on! We gotta get..!” _

Red turned back as the voices faded down the hall.

“Any news?”

Cyan kicked their chair around, draped lazily across it in a way that  _ definitely _ would’ve gotten them kicked out on another ship with a stricter captain.

“Ho- you’ve come to the lowly communications manager to beg for my news, hm?”

_ “Cyan.” _ Red frowned, shoulders slumping a degree.

“Nah,” Cyan dropped down to sit properly, spinning their chair to check the monitors again, “nothing new. I’ll tell ya if I get anything, though.”

“Thank you. Oh- have you seen Orange anywhere?”

“Not recently,” they flipped something, a light coming on nearby, “no one ever takes the time to check in on poor ol’ Cyan down in comms.” They started typing, suddenly focused on something. “Check security if you’re so worried, I’m not the one with the cameras. Besides, I’m sure Blue is just as  _ horribly  _ **_lonely_ ** _ as  _ **_I_ ** _ am~. _ ”

“...I’m sure. Thanks, Cyan.”

“Mm-hm~.”

=====================================================================

“Hey, Blue, have you-”

“I! DON’T! CARE! We don’t have a decontamination chamber on this ship! You are **_NOT_** getting **_ANYWHERE_** near me with that!!!”

_ “Blue!!!  _ What do you  _ expect _ me to do!? I go out and do all this work for you outside- and now you won’t help me with a crack- when I almost just  _ died _ for you fixing the-!?”

“Whoa, hang on.” Red cut in, surveying the situation. “Crack in what, what’s going on?”

Blue stepped back, hands up.

“Pink went out to clear some debris that was caught on the ship and got hit by something!!!”

Pink turned around, a small crack snaking through his visor.

“I went out to make sure we weren’t gonna blow up spontaneously- because  _ Blue _ was  _ freaking out _ about foreign matter- and  _ now _ they won’t help me after I  _ just _ risked my life to-!”

Red cut through the air, silencing them.

“Stop. Pink, are you okay? When did your visor crack?”

“I got hit and my o2 seal broke- took, like, sevenish seconds to step back in, I think.”

“You okay?”

“I feel kinda lightheaded-” Pink started to lean, quickly catching himself against the airlock doors. 

“Go see Black,” Red stepped over to help them back up, ignoring Blue’s sharp cringe and big step back away from them, “can you walk by yourself?”

“Yeah…” Pink shook himself, leaning against the walls. “Yeah, I can do that. Thanks, Captain.”

“Hey- uh-  _ Captain,” _ Blue stayed a good distance away, neatly sticking themselves into a corner away from Red. “I appreciate the help, but Pink got hit by something that could’ve very easily penetrated his suit and we don’t have any sort of decontamination chamber on this ship and you just _ touched  _ them and-”

“Blue,” Red waved their hands down placatingly, “I understand your concern, but I think you’re overreacting a bit here. With a crack that small, the biggest danger is to Pink’s general health- we’re lucky his lungs didn’t burst out there. Fifteen seconds, and you’re unconscious, you know. Did he clear the debris?”

Blue hesitantly lowered their hands, reluctantly straightening up.

“Yeah… yeah, he did. Ship should be fine.”

“Then we’ll give Pink some time to rest, and everything should be fine. Okay?”

“...okay.”

“By the way,” Red glanced over, checking to make sure the airlock was properly shut, “have you seen Orange around?”

“Orange..? No? Is she not in electrical?”

“Guess not. Black and Yellow were looking for her earlier, I just wanted to check in.”

“I think I saw Purple sneaking around earlier. Maybe she got a hold of her.”

“Got it, thanks.”

=====================================================================

“And that was the time I almost  _ didn’t _ fix the reactor!”

_ “Purple.” _ Orange pressed her helmet into her hands. “I  _ have _ to get this data to admin. I know  _ you _ don’t have any concept of nonlethal tasks, but  _ some  _ of us would like to complete our-”

“One more story, one more story!”

Green laid her hand patiently on Orange’s shoulder.

“One more story.”

Orange sighed exasperatedly, laying her head on the table.

**_“ONE_ ** more story.”

“Hey, uh…” Red stepped into the cafeteria, “what’s-?”

“CAPTAIN!” Orange shot up facing toward them, “I was trying to do my tasks, I swear! But Purple-!”

“Purple got very excited and wanted to tell us some stories about her previous missions.” Green cut her off, calmly trying to explain.

“Yeah!” Purple kicked her feet excitedly from her place on top of the table.

“You’ve been here for a while, then?”

Orange tensed, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

“Y-yes… Purple… has a  _ lot _ of stories and-”

“Purple, can I borrow Orange from you?”

“Aw…” Purple drooped a little. “Yeah, I guess…”

Green patted her on the shoulder.

“You might want to go check on the reactor, dear.”

“Oh, right!” Purple jumped down, waving invitingly, “Come with! I need a second set of hands if it’s in a meltdown!”

Green nodded politely to Red as she passed, crossing her hands in front of her as she followed behind Purple.

_ “Oh my god,  _ **_thank you,_ ** _ Captain.” _ Orange doubled over, bowing graciously.  _ “She caught me in the hallway like an  _ **_hour_ ** _ ago.” _

Red waved dismissively.

“Just wanted to check in. Black’s translator needed replaced and we couldn’t find you.”

She lowered her head.

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“Not a  _ huge _ deal if it does. Oh- don’t you have data to manage?”

“Yes!” She straightened up, rushing out the door. “Sorry, Captain! Bye, Captain!”

Seemed like everyone was back on track with their tasks.

It was probably worth checking in on Pink, though.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey,” Red knocked on the doorway to the medbay, announcing their presence, “everything okay in here?”

“Hello, Captain.” Black nodded in their direction, “If you could put your visor on grayscale and full tint?”

“Of course.” They tapped the side of their helmet, setting their visor before stepping closer. “Anything too serious?”

“I’m on a ventilator!”

_“Put that back!”_ Black hissed behind her, turning back to Red with a scoff, “He’s not on a _ventilator,_ he’s being administered extra oxygen until I review his vitals and make sure there isn’t any severe damage to his respiratory system.”

“FORMER MINI CREWMATE REPORTING FOR DUTY!”

Yellow (?) burst in, holding an armful of… _something._

Black sighed, turning begrudgingly to him.

“Full tint, grayscale.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He tapped the side of his helmet, quickly stepping in. “Get this- the gang and I had this _great_ idea.”

“Define ‘great.’”

“INCREDIBLE idea.” He stepped over to Red, slapping something on their visor.

**_“YELLOW!!!”_ ** Black rushed over, tearing it away, slapping it on Yellow’s visor. It was a sticky note with ‘DUM’ written across it. “I’m _so_ sorry, Captain.”

“Captain!?” Yellow turned quickly to Red.

“Hello, Yellow.”

“See, this is _exactly_ why we had this idea! You can’t tell who anyone is in grayscale mode!”

“Yes!” Black crossed her arms, “That is exactly the point for situations such as the medbay where privacy is-!”

“For you, Captain.” 

“A… cowboy hat?” Red took it, eyeing it over.

“Mm-hm!” Yellow nodded, clearing the note from his visor, “For our sheriff! Black, this is yours.”

He placed a flower on her head, she grabbed at the petals, seemingly more confused than outraged.

“HEY, VENTILATOR GUY! WHAT’S YOUR COLOR!?”

_“YELLOW-!!!”_

“Pink over here!”

Yellow tossed a golden hoop over like a frisbee.

“Halo for you, my man!”

“Oh, sweet!”

_“Yellow.”_ Black stepped over, “I appreciate your assistance, but I’m afraid it’s no longer required. I have to ask for full privacy. You’re dismissed.”

“What!?” Yellow startled back. “How could my own _sister-!?”_

**_“SHH-SH-SHH!!!”_ ** She jumped forward, crossing her hands over his helmet, as though covering his mouth. _“You idiot-!”_

“Oh please,” he slapped her hands away, “like the Captain doesn’t already know every detail about us.”

“Yellow.” Red stepped in. “Come on, Black needs to focus on her work. Have you completed your tasks for the day?”

Yellow seemed to slouch dejectedly before remembering who he was talking to.

“Yes, Captain.”

“Then come along. Tell me more about these… hats.”

“Yes, Captain.”

=====================================================================

“... _so_ we thought ‘what if we gave everyone fun hats so I can actually tell people apart?’”

“I can’t believe they didn’t test you for colorblindness.”

“They _did.”_ Yellow huffed, crossing his arms. “I… switched my results with another trainee. They had perfect color vision- how could I pass that up!?”

“Forgive me, Yellow, for asking this…” Red frowned, glancing over, “but… are you-?’

“Yes!” He frustratedly threw his arms up, “I’m fully qualified for everything else!!! I just can’t see colors right!!! Uh-” he stuttered, “Y-yes, Captain.”

“Sorry, sorry, I don’t mean to offend, I just need to know how equipped my crew is.” Red held up a hand in surrender, stalling before coming to a full stop. “Wait- aren’t you a botanist?”

“Yeah?”

“...how do you tell apart the red plants from the green..?”

Yellow stopped, seeming horrified.

_“...what do you mean_ **_red_ ** _plants..?”_

“Oh dear.” Red let out a slow breath. “Yellow,.. color is a… pretty _big_ part of… your entire career and lifestyle. There’s a reason we screen for that. How have you been doing your wiring tasks?”

“...poorly, I guess.” Yellow turned away, mumbling into his shoulder, “Orange usually takes over for me…”

“...is that why you called Green ‘Captain?’”

_“DID I!?”_

“A few times, yes.”

Yellow dropped back against the wall, sliding down to the floor with a groan.

Red stepped over, sitting down next to him.

...they couldn’t exactly… turn around and drop him back off at HQ.

They were already about a month into the journey, and that’d be _such_ a waste of fuel anyways.

And besides, he was _trying_ to get around that.

Yellow was still a valued crewmate.

Red reached over to the pile of novelty items, grabbing an egg and placing it on top of Yellow’s head with an audible _‘whap!’._

He looked over.

“So,” they spun the cowboy hat around their finger a few times before setting it on top of their helmet, “what hats did you have in mind for the others?”

=====================================================================

“Captain…” Orange stepped over, kneading a leafy plant between her fingers, “Do we… _have_ to do this?”

“I’m trying to keep morale up.” Red sat up, setting his tablet down. “I know we’re only a month or so in, but time’s gonna start to drag and tensions might start to rise. But it’s hard to be mad at each other when we’re all wearing silly hats!”

“I… see…”

“Sorry,” Red frowned apologetically, though the expression was lost through the visor, “I’m afraid this one _is_ an order.”

Orange sighed, placing the plant on their head. “Yes, Captain.”

“I think the hats are nice.” Green crossed her legs, careful to balance her chef hat as she placed a pair of ram horns on a clearly displeased White.

“Did this have to be an emergency meeting?” Blue poked at their beanie, “I mean, I _do_ like _my_ hat, I just… I don’t know. This isn’t what I imagine when I hear a blaring ‘EMERGENCY MEETING’ come through my radio.”

“Oh, sorry, everyone, if that scared you!” Red called out to the room, “I wanted everyone together and thought that would be the quickest way! Won’t happen again, I promise!”

Purple hung upside down on top of a table, safety glasses staying firmly over their helmet.

“Oh, please. This is the best outcome you can hope for when a meeting gets called!”

“For real,” Cyan laid next to purple, seeming just as relaxed, resting their top hat over their visor, “Purple, didn’t you have an infiltration on one mission?”

“Oh yeah! The plant guy! That was a _damn_ shame.” Purple clicked her tongue distastefully. “Killed off half the crew! We were lucky we caught it in time. Damn thing took a stab at me too!”

Everyone stilled at her words, a sudden unease creeping through the air.

“Um…” Blue turned tentatively to her. “Plant guy..?”

“Ooh!!!” She swung her legs, kicking herself upright. “Story!!!”

“This was… two missions, ago, yeah?” Yellow leaned onto his hand, seeming to already know the details.

“Three, actually.” Purple corrected him, hunching in on herself in what must've been a more comfortable story telling position. 

“There we were- full crew on a ship pretty similar to this one. As usual, I was assigned to the reactor. All of a sudden- one of my crewmates ends up dead!” She raised her hands up for the effect. “Murdered! Keeled over in electrical!” She slumped back over. “So, of _course_ we call a meeting. Gotta find out who murdered our electrician!”

Orange gulped nervously at that part.

“Well of _course_ everyone freaks out- a crewmate got _MURDERED!_ And there’s only nine of us left on board, so we gotta figure out who _did_ that, try to keep that body count from rising!”

“Meeting one!” She raised a finger. “Captain FREAKS OUT, I mean, he just LOST IT. Understandable, we lost someone out of the blue. But we had to do something.” she paused, suddenly seeming more downcast. “So… we voted.”

“Voted?” Green asked gently.

“Y’know that app we have for when we need to talk but can’t actually talk verbally for whatever reason?” 

Green nodded.

“There’s a mode in one of the later updates where you can set up for a group vote.”

“Now,” she gestured out with a hand, “the vents sounded _wrong-_ so we used that. Didn’t wanna use up too much air arguing, you know?”

She went silent for a beat.

“We decided… to take care of that.”

“Whoa,” Red cut through the air, “wait, what do you mean ‘take care of? _”_

“Isn’t it self-explanatory?” She looked up, sounding as though she were still somewhat bitter about it, “We voted for who we thought the killer was and we… put a stop to it.”

The crew froze.

“You…” Pink looked over at her inquisitively. “You… ‘put a stop to it..?’”

Purple nodded.

.

“...we… thought we got them, so we went back to work. Well, cut back to, like, five minutes later, we find our medic dead in the medbay.”

“How fitting.” Cyan spoke with an audible frown.

“So, meeting two.” She held up two fingers, “Two deaths- someone’s gotta go. We vote our weapons guy.”

.

“Wrong again.”

“Lost our pilot next. Then something _weird_ happened.” She paused, taking a breath, “Our botanist says she thinks our field guy is acting kinda weird, kinda… not _human.”_

**_“What,”_ ** Blue stopped her for a moment, “exactly does **_that_ ** mean?”

“Well…” Purple leaned forward onto a wrist, swinging a leg down to casually kick it against the table, “She said she tried to get him to scan- she was scanning everyone, making sure we were okay since we didn’t have a medic anymore- and he just… wouldn’t. He just wouldn’t do it.”

She snorted, looking around to make sure she had everyone’s attention.

“Get this- turns out our field guy had a hole in his suit- a _pocket,_ but still, a hole. He came in, took off his helmet to do something, and… that was it! An alien plant barb of _some_ kind snuck its way in through his suit, took to him, and… took him over. He wasn’t our field guy anymore. He was just some vessel for a plant, pretending to be human.” She scoffed, looking out towards the windows. “Yellow, what do plants like to do?”

“...reproduce.”

“Mmmm-hm.” She exhaled. “They sure do.”

She paused for a moment, sitting in the stunned, horrified silence.

“...so!” She turned forward, clapping once, “That’s why we don’t have pockets on our suits anymore!”

The silence continued, if anything, only bolstered by her quick emotional shift.

.

.

.

“Purple…” Red started, hesitantly, “Did that… really happen..?”

“Imposterism.” Black answered, sounding like she knew a lot about this, “Reports of it keep going up- we’re not really sure why. Sometimes it’s a foreign plant, just trying to seed and sprout and spread more seeds; sometimes it’s an alien- sometimes a hostile species just infiltrating our forces, sometimes a parasitic variety infecting someone and taking over, sometimes a clever mimic walking around like a human; other times, they think it’s psychological- something just snaps and a person turns on their own crewmates.”

Blue shifted uncomfortably.

“Those… sound like isolated things, though. Why group them together like that?”

“Well, that’s the thing,” Black gestured acknowledgingly to them, “sometimes more than one of these happens on the same ship at the same time.”

Tension flooded the air again.

“And, interestingly,” Black tapped her journal with the back of her pen thoughtfully, “they work together. Every time. There’s not a single reported case of an imposter killing another imposter, regardless of their origin.”

Blue hunched in on themself.

“It… happens _that_ easily, huh..?”

“So they say.”

.

.

.

Purple burst out laughing, much to the combined discomfort and relief of everyone present.

“Oh, _man,”_ she shook her hand to keep them quiet, “sorry, sorry, just-” she snorted, “You were _right,_ Captain. These silly hats are _great_ for morale.”

One by one, the crewmates broke into a laugh, each one suddenly remembering that they had objects ranging from a top hat to a fried egg resting on their heads.

Red tilted their own cowboy hat down, just enough to cover their face as they lifted their visor to wipe at their watering eyes.

With a crew like this, there was no _way_ an imposter would be getting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK  
> OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I THOUGHT I UPDATED THIS BACK IN OCTOBER

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally given in to writing about the funky little space dudes.


End file.
